


She wants you

by AnyaBantik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Developing Relationship, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaBantik/pseuds/AnyaBantik
Summary: Небольшая история о том, что происходило между Люпиным и Тонкс в шестой книге и как развивались их отношения.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [She Wants You](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/665962) by Gio Poynter. 



> В оригинале эта история — одна глава, но я решила разделить ее на 4 части. 
> 
> Работа была переведена в августе 2017 года, так что заранее прошу прощения, если вдруг некоторые фразы будут звучать как-то странно или если будут ошибки/пропущенные запятые. Возможно, однажды я перечитаю работу и что-то подправлю, но не сейчас... Приятного прочтения!

Было немного за полдень, и несколько членов Ордена отправились в Нору, чтобы пообедать и обсудить, как они будут перевозить Гарри Поттера от Дурслей.

Однако, Артур Уизли сообщил Ремусу Люпину, Кингсли Брустверу и Нимфадоре Тонкс, тем, кто присутствовал в тот день, что Дамблдор сказал, что он сам привезет Гарри в дом Уизли в целости и сохранности. 

Решив отдохнуть, группа друзей завершила великолепный обед Молли Уизли и попрощалась, пообещав время от времени заходить к ним.

Кингсли быстро аппарировал, так как он должен был быть с премьер министром, а Ремус и Тонкс медленно шли по двору Норы рядом друг с другом.

С тех пор, как встречи Ордена стали более частыми, двое из них стали близкими друзьями. Им было уютно друг с другом, и Тонкс смешила Люпина всякий раз, когда ей казалось, что он немного напряжен. Конечно, это стало его постоянным состоянием с тех пор, как Сириус умер несколько месяцев назад в битве в Отделе тайн. Тонкс знала, что он скорбит, и хотела сказать ему, что она рядом, но все еще не могла поговорить с ним об этом и решила подождать до тех пор, пока Ремус будет готов, даже если она не знала, когда это произойдет. 

— Чем собираешься заниматься завтра? — спросила Тонкс, надеясь, что он захочет выпить с ней в Дырявом Котле. Ей действительно нравилось быть в его присутствии и разговаривать с ним, и она не хотела, чтобы это ограничивалось только собраниями Ордена.

— Эм, ну, вообще-то, я собирался на площадь Гриммо, — сказал он вполне нормальным голосом, но когда Тонкс взглянула на него, то увидела, что он слегка нахмурился. Люпин был мастером скрывания эмоций, но она знала, что ему не нравилась мысль о возвращении в дом, который нес в себе много воспоминаний о Сириусе. Ремус тоже взглянул на нее и увидел удивление на ее лице. Все-таки, он не был там с тех пор, как его лучший друг умер. Поняв, что она хочет знать почему, он объяснил, — У меня осталось там несколько вещей.

— О, хорошо, — она кивнула, глядя на свои ботинки. И в этот момент у нее появилась идея, — Я могу пойти с тобой... Если ты конечно же хочешь.

Поняв, что достигли границы Норы, они остановились, и Тонкс взглянула на Люпина, ожидая ответа.

— Ну, конечно... Если хочешь, — он пожал плечами.

— Было бы неплохо, — она улыбнулась ему, — Ладно. Тогда увидимся завтра.

— До встречи, — он взглянул на нее еще раз, прежде чем аппарировать.

Тонкс и Люпин встретились на следующий день на площади Гриммо и пошли в дом №12, ничего не сказав друг другу.

— Ого, тут так пыльно, — это было первое, что сказала Тонкс, когда они вошли, проведя пальцем по раме ближайшего портрета на стене и смотря на слой пыли на своем пальцем, — Фу. 

— Я пойду наверх и возьму кое-что, - сказал Люпин, поднимаясь по лестнице, когда она кивнула.

Тонкс начала бродить и оглядываться вокруг на первом этаже дома. Несколько членов Ордена были здесь несколько раз после смерти Сириуса, но она и Люпин предпочли встречаться с ними в Норе, когда они могли, поэтому они оба не возвращались в это место с тех пор, как произошла печально известная битва в Отделе тайн.

Остановясь около гобелена с фамильным древом Блэков, Тонкс с отвращением посмотрела на семью, которую она так сильно ненавидит, замечая, что лица ее матери и Сириуса выжжены, ведь их считали предателями крови.

— Фу, — она сделала звук, похожий на рвоту, смотря на все это, — Это так уродливо.

Не осознавая, что она стояла там в течение нескольких минут, Тонкс была поражена, когда услышала громкие шаги Люпина вниз по лестнице.

— Это ужасно, — отметил он, увидев, что она смотрит на гобелен, и сел на диван.

— Не могу не согласиться, — сказала она, замечая, что он засунул несколько вещей в карман и смотрел на какую-то фотографию, — Ты все взял? Что это?

— Я принес это Сириусу, когда мы решили, что этот дом будет штаб-квартирой Ордена. На ней нет Питтегрю. Я решил, что ему это понравится, — он показал фотографию Тонкс, которая села рядом с ним. На ней было три подростка, одетые в форму Гриффиндора. На их лицах были запечатлены широкие улыбки, так что они, наверное, возвращались с игры в квиддич. Джеймс стоял посередине, одетый в квиддичную форму и держа в руке золотой снитч, гордо демонстрируя его в камеру, в то время как Сириус и Люпин стояли по бокам от него, на их шеях красовались красно-желтые шарфы, их руки были подняты вверх, празднуя победу Гриффиндора. Это была такая счастливая фотография, что даже Тонкс широко улыбнулась, глядя на нее.

— Ну, ты совсем не постарел, — прокомментировала она, явно шутя, так как теперь у Люпина было много седых волос и морщин на лице.

— Ты слишком любезна, — рассмеялся он, снова смотря на фотографию, — Я не хотел оставлять это здесь. Это хорошее воспоминание.

Какое-то время они сидели в тишине, после чего Люпин убрал фотографию в карман, вздыхая и оглядывая комнату.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила она. И снова Ремус слегка нахмурился, но быстро вернул свое нормальное выражение лица, прежде чем посмотрел на нее.

— Да, все хорошо. 

— Ремус, я метаморфомаг и прекрасно знаю о том, как надеть маску, чтобы скрыть свои эмоции, — серьезно сказала она, — Твой лучший друг умер. Скорбеть – это нормально. 

Люпин слегка усмехнулся на ее заявление. Тихий голос в его голове говорил _Ты знаешь, она права,_ но он решил пропустить это.

Поглядев на нее, он сменил тему.

— Мне нравятся твои розовые волосы.

Она понимала, что он меняет тему, но все равно улыбнулась. Он был таким человеком, который не любил показывать свои эмоции, и она не могла разговорить его.

— Они лучше, чем фиолетовые, не так ли? — Тонкс прикоснулась к своим волосам, пытаясь взглянуть на них, — Мне кажется, что фиолетовый – не мой цвет. Он придает мне болезненный вид.

Люпин пожал плечами, все еще смотря на нее.

— Я не знаю, тебе все идет.

Улыбаясь от его слова, Тонкс даже не подумала дважды, прежде чем поцеловать его. Прикоснувшись рукой к его щеке, она почувствовала, как напряглось его тело, но вскоре после этого он начал расслабляться, открыв свой рот, так что Тонкс углубила поцелуй и ближе придвинулась к нему.

Но, прежде чем его руки переместились на ее талию, Люпин быстро попятился назад, напугав ее.

— Нет, мы не можем сделать это, — он много раз отрицательно покачал головой, вставая с дивана подальше от Тонкс, словно она была заразна. 

— Что? Что случилось? — она тоже встала, смутившись.

— Что это? Что происходит здесь? — он резким жестом указал между ними, его голос стал немного сердитым.

— Я... Я не знаю, я думала... — Тонкс насупилась, еще больше смущаясь. Недавно она и Люпин стали настолько близки, что она действительно подумала, что между ними происходит нечто большее.

— Что ж, ты ошиблась, — он повысил голос, пугая ее.

— Ладно, извини, я ошиблась. Если ты не чувствуешь того же, я... Я забуду о том, что произошло, — растерянно сказала она, не смотря в его глаза, спеша подняться с дивана и уйти.

— Речь идет не о чувствах, Тонкс! — Люпин вздохнул, дотронувшись рукой до головы, — Я... Я чувствую то же самое

Тонкс остановилась, удивленно поднимая на него взгляд.

— Правда?

— Да, но это не важно! — воскликнул он, пытаясь объяснить свою точку зрения, — Мы не можем быть вместе!

— Почему нет? — спросила она, не понимая его отказ.

Люпин посмотрел на нее, как на ненормальную. 

— Ты? С таким, как я? — он открыл и закрыл рот, недоумевая, что она не видит ясного препятствия между ними, — Я оборотень, Тонкс.

— И? — она подняла брови, вся еще смотря на него и ждя достаточно сильной причины не быть вместе.

— Никто не _встречается_ с оборотнем, Тонкс, этого просто не бывает, — Люпин покачал головой, — Что люди подумают о тебе? Что твои родители подумают?! — аргументировал он, глядя на ее все еще смущенное выражение лица, — К тому же это не все. Я беден, стар... Я старше тебя на 13 лет!

— Ну, меня не заботит ничто из этого! — в этот раз Тонкс повысила голос, раздраженная его глупыми аргументами.

— А должно! — крикнул он.

Не боясь его внезапной злости, она подошла ближе к нему, глядя в его глаза. 

— Ремус, это глупо, — хихикнула она, находя это немного забавным. Как хоть одна из этих причин могла бы быть препятствием между ними? Кого волнует, что думают другие? — Ты мне очень нравишься.

Она подняла руку, чтобы коснуться его, но Люпин быстро отошел от нее, боясь, что если она коснется его, то он сдастся.

Глядя на ее замученное выражение лица, он собрал все свои силы, чтобы сказать, то что он собирался сказать.

— Я же сказал нет, Нимфадора. 

Услышать эти слова в такой грубой интонации от Люпина было так ужасно, словно он ударил ее. Не в состоянии снова взглянуть на него, она быстро развернулась и ушла из дома, ударившись о дверь и оставив несчастного Люпина в комнате.


	2. Chapter 2

На следующей встречи Ордена Тонкс и Люпин были даже не в состоянии взглянуть друг на друга, ограничившись простым "Привет", ибо они не могли игнорировать друг друга при других. Но неловкость между ними была настолько ощутима, что их друзья заметили, что что-то произошло, но решили не спрашивать об этом.

Когда встреча закончилась, Тонкс решила поймать Люпина, прежде чем он уйдет.

— Мы можем поговорить? — спросила она, решив все разъяснить и, по крайней мере, не потерять их дружбу. Быть близкой с Люпиным было очень важно для нее.

— Извини, я занят, — сказал он, не глядя на нее и уходя за пределы Норы, чтобы аппарировать.

Другие встречи прошли также. Люпин все еще избегал Тонкс, и она чувствовала себя так, будто все разрушила. Она думала, что чувства пройдут, и она сможет преодолеть это, но чем больше она и Люпин отдалялись друг от друга, тем больнее было. Тонкс не могла нормально есть, спать и даже потеряла способность изменять свои волосы. Ее родители уже говорили ей, что она выглядела худее, и задавались вопросом, что происходит, но она притворилась, что все в порядке, не зная, что ответить, и все еще надеялась, что в конечном итоге все станет лучше.

Но когда ее патронус сменился на волка, она поняла, что уже не было пути назад. _Она любила Ремуса Люпина._

Тонкс прибыла в Нору, чтобы поделиться новостями, которые она услышала в министерстве, когда она неожиданно увидела Люпина на кухне, остановилась и почувствовала, что ее сердце сжалось.

Она тоже начала избегать его, потому что когда она видела его, ей становилось все больнее и больнее. Так что Тонкс всегда старалась придумать хорошую отговорку, чтобы не ходить на ужины, на которых он был, но она совершенно не знала, что он будет сегодня здесь.

— О, Тонкс! Какой приятный сюрприз! — Молли широко улыбнулась, когда увидела девушку, стоящую у двери, — Заходи, заходи.

— Что ж, я уже собирался уходить, — сказал Люпин, вставая со стула как можно быстрее, когда Тонкс вошла, — Молли, спасибо за ужин. Пожалуйста, передай Артуру, что мне нужно поговорить с ним.

— Конечно, Ремус, но ты не хочешь остаться и подождать его? — нахмурилась Молли, замечая его неожиданное побуждение уйти.

— Нет, я не могу. Мне действительно нужно идти, — сказал он, направляясь к двери.

— Хорошо... Тогда пока, — она все еще была немного сбита с толку. 

Проходя через дверь, Люпин кивнул Тонкс и ушел, оставив застывших женщин.

— Ты собираешься тут простоять всю жизнь, Тонкс? Садись, садись, — Молли выдвинула стул для нее и направилась к плите, — Будешь чай?

— Эм, конечно, — Тонкс села, все еще немного сбита тем, что увидела Люпина.

— Это странно, что Ремусу так внезапно нужно было уйти, — прокомментировала Молли, повернувшись к Тонкс спиной, чтобы приготовить чай, — Я имею ввиду, мы болтали, чтобы скоротать время до тех пор, пока не придет Артур...

Не успев ничего почувствовать, Тонкс увидела две слезинки, упавшие с ее лица на деревянный стол.

— Вот твой чай... — Молли повернулась и расширила глаза, как только увидела плачущую Тонкс, — Ох, дорогая, что случилось?!

Девушка закрыла глаза и заслонила лицо руками, громко всхлипывая. Она больше не могла сдерживать рыдания, ее боль была слишком сильной, чтобы сдерживать все внутри.

— Тонкс, дорогая, ты можешь сказать мне, — Молли поставила чашку чая около девушки и села около нее, погладив ее руку и внимательно глядя на нее, ибо она никогда не видела, чтобы Тонкс плакала, — Что случилось?

— Это глупо, Молли... — Тонкс была способна говорить во время рыдания, пытаясь изо всех сил сдерживать слезы, вытирая их с лица тыльной стороной ладони, — Это так глупо...

— Если это расстраивает тебя, то это не может быть глупым, — женщина нахмурилась, все еще поглаживая ее руки и плечи, чтобы ей стало комфортнее.

— Просто... — Тонкс сделала глубокий вдох, смотря на Молли, сидящую рядом с ней, и видя волнение на ее лице, она поняла, как сильно она может доверять этой женщине. Молли Уизли была как мама для всех здесь, — Я влюблена, Молли.

Выражение лица Молли сменилось с беспокойного до изумленного.

— Ох, дорогая, это потрясающе! Любовь – это самое сильное и прекрасное чувство на свете, — она широко улыбнулась, получив в ответ улыбку от Тонкс, и вытерла слезы со щеки девушки, — Тогда почему ты плачешь? Это должно быть счастливым моментом для тебя.

— Я влюблена в Ремуса, — Тонкс повернулась к Молли и увидела, что выражение ее лица снова сменилось, полностью понимая неловкость между ними в течение последних нескольких недель.

— Тогда в чем дело? Он не чувствует того же? — спросила она.

— Нет, он чувствует тоже самое, — Тонкс покачала головой, вздохнув и разочарованно проведя рукой по волосам, — Проблема в том, что Ремус самый упрямый, странный и глупый человек, которого я когда либо встречала, — внезапно, грусть внутри Тонкс превратилась в злость, и ей пришлось сдержать желание встать и пнуть стул, так что она откинулась назад и сделала глубокий вдох, попытавшись успокоиться, — Он думает, что мы не можем быть вместе, потому что он бедный старый оборотень, и это плохо отразится на мне, — она покачала головой, когда произнесла эти слова, считая это невероятным.

— Что ж, это нелепые причины! — воскликнула Молли, тоже разозлившись на Люпина. 

— Правда?! — вскрикнула Тонкс, радуясь, что кто-то согласен с ней, — Но мы сильно поссорились, и теперь он не разговаривает со мной и не смотрит на меня, и... — она вздохнула, смотря на женщину перед ней, — Молли, не быть рядом с ним – худшее. Я не думаю, что смогу вынести это, — сказала она, и слезы снова потекли по ее щекам, — И я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы он изменил свое решение, или хотя бы мое, потому что эти чувства не исчезают... Смотри.

Она вытащила палочку и вызвала патронус. Большой волк, окутанный серебряным свечением, появился в другом конце комнаты.

— Ого, Тонкс... — выдохнула Молли, пораженная тем, как сильна любовь Тонкс к Люпину, что даже ее патронус изменился.

— В любом случае, — Тонкс убрала палочку, и увидев, как большой волк исчез, несколько последних слезинок скатились по ее щеке, — Я ничего не могу сделать, кроме как ждать, пока он изменит свое решение и... Я не знаю, попытаться жить дальше.

— Милая, я уверена, он одумается, просто дай ему немного времени и поговори с ним снова чуть позже. Он поймет... — Молли начала давать ей совет, но была прервана стуком в дверь, напугав их обеих.

Это был Дамблдор, который привел Гарри от Дурслей, и, кратко поприветствовав их, Тонкс решила, что ей пора идти, ведь она и так уже заняла слишком много времени у Молли.

Попрощавшись и настояв на том, что она сможет прийти на ужин к Уизли с Люпином и Грозным Глазом на выходных, абсолютно уверенная в том, что она не сможет снова взглянуть на Люпина, девушка ушла пытаться, как она сказала, жить дальше.


	3. Chapter 3

Спустя несколько недель после того, как дети вернулись в Хогвартс, Артур Уизли пригласил Люпина поужинать у него дома. Билла и Флер не было, так что они были вдвоем в компании Молли Уизли.

— Вечера, Ремус, — холодно поприветствовала Молли Ремуса. 

— Доброго вечера, Молли, — Люпин поприветствовал ее в ответ, но она уже повернулась к плите, игнорируя его. Он заметил ее необычное поведение, но решил не заострять на этом внимание. 

Артур и Люпин беседовали на протяжении всего ужина, в то время как Молли отвечала только кивками или односложными словами, сбив с толку обоих мужчин, которые не осмеливались спросить ее, что происходит, боясь, что она может выйти из себя.

Но, когда она собирала тарелки, слушая, как Люпин громко рассмеялся над одной из шуток Артура, она не выдержала.

— Ох, Мерлин, как ты так можешь?! — закричала она, стоя рядом со столом, уперев руки в бока.

— Что? Как так, Молли? — нахмурился Люпин, не понимая, почему она кричит на него.

— Молли, дорогая, что происходит? — спросил Артур, удивленный ее поведением.

— А происходит то, Артур, что Тонкс там страдает из-за Ремуса, а он сидит здесь, на нашей кухне, и смеется с тобой! — воскликнула она, указывая на мужчину.

— О... — вздохнул Люпин, он нахмурился еще сильнее, когда посмотрел вниз, на его лице появилось расстроенное выражение, — Ты говорила с ней.

Артур все еще выглядел потерянным, глядя то на Молли, то на Люпина, не понимая, как это все связано, и почему Тонкс страдает из-за него.

— Говорила?! Она рыдала, сидя за нашим столом! — она указала на стул, на котором сидела Тонкс прошлой ночью, за другим концом стола, который сейчас был пуст.

Люпин посмотрел туда, куда она показала, и быстро повернул голову к окну, пытаясь не представлять плачущую Тонкс.

Молли заметила, что мужчина тоже был не в восторге от этой ситуации, так что она опустила руки и вздохнула, понизив голос.

— Ремус, извини, я знаю, что это не мое дело, но Тонкс... Она несчастна, — сказала женщина, видя, что он все еще смотрит в окно, — Она сказала мне то, что ты сказал ей. И все эти причины... Они... — она сдержала себя от того, чтобы сказать "нелепые", — Они не важны для нее.

— Это веские причины, — произнес он, все еще не глядя на Молли.

— Ремус... — вздохнула женщина, было трудно убедить его, — Ты знал, что ее патронус сменился? Теперь это волк. 

— Что?! — он быстро повернулся к ней, и его глаза были полны удивления.

— О! — воскликнул Артур, наконец-то понимая, что происходит, но Молли и Люпин проигнорировали его.

— Она любит тебя, Ремус. Правда, любит, — Молли улыбнулась ему.

На секунду Молли подумала, что она смогла убедить его, так как он какое-то время молчал, думая, но потом он снова заговорил.

— Это все еще не может произойти, — он решительно покачал головой. Видя непонимание Молли, он попытался объясниться, — Это было бы эгоистично с моей стороны поставить под угрозу ее будущее и репутацию, находясь рядом с ней только из-за моих чувств к ней, — глядя в ее глаза, он продолжил, — Тонкс слишком хороша для меня.

— Что ж, а ты не думаешь, что это ей решать? — спросила Молли, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Нет, Молли, — он снова покачал головой, — Тонкс не думает правильно. Фактически, она вообще не думает. Она иррациональна и действует, полагаясь на свои чувства.

— Иногда слишком большая рациональность является недостатком, Ремус, — заметила Молли, взяв оставшуюся посуду, видя, что разговор ни к чему не приведет, — Мы должны полагаться не только на наш разум, но и на наше сердце.

Понимая, что разговор окончен, Люпин молчал, вздыхая и глядя вниз на колени, пытаясь убедить себя, что он принял правильное решение для них обоих.

Прошли месяцы, и Люпин и Тонкс все еще продолжали избегать друг друга. Девушка не присоединилась к друзьям во время Рождества, и они видели друг друга только на собраниях Ордена. И Люпин действительно понял, что Молли была права. Тонкс выглядела очень подавленной, становясь все худее и худее с каждым разом, как он видел ее. Ее волосы выглядели слабыми и тусклыми, ведь оно больше не меняла цвет волос, как любила это делать раньше. Люпин ненавидел то, что это происходит из-за него, но он просто не думал, что у него есть другой выбор.

Потом произошла битва в Астрономической башне, и они снова сражались вместе, бок о бок, как раньше, дополняя движения друг друга. Борьба вместе всегда заставляла обоих чувствовать себя сильнее, как будто они были в безопасности, если были рядом. Было очень сложно объяснить их связь, и на мгновение они забыли о своих проблемах и просто боролись вместе против Пожирателей Смерти.

В больничном крыле Хогвартс после окончания битвы все чувствовали себя уставшими и побежденными. Дамблдор был мертв, Билл сильно пострадал после того, как его ранил Сивый...

Внезапно Люпин был застигнут врасплох, когда тот факт, что Флер все равно останется с Биллом, вдруг перешел в обсуждение его и Тонкс.

— Это другое, — Люпин сказал ей после того, как Тонкс сравнила их ситуации. По его мнению, его положение и Билла никак нельзя было сравнить. Биллу не нужно было бояться, что он причинит вред своей жене, если по какой-то причине он не сможет уйти от нее во время полнолуния. Было слишком опасно рисковать.

Тонкс продолжала настаивать на том, что ей все равно, злясь на него. Он не смог посмотреть на нее, когда снова пытался объяснить, почему этого не может быть и почему это был не подходящий момент для обсуждения, ведь, в конце концов, Дамблдор умер. 

— Дамблдор был бы счастливее, чем кто либо, узнав, что в мире есть еще чуть больше любви, — ответила ему Минерва МакГонагалл.

Вскоре после этого появился Хагрид и разговор был окончен, так как у них были другие проблемы.

Но хотя ему много что нужно было обдумать, в голове Люпина застряла только одна мысль.

_— Но она хочет тебя, — сказал Артур._

Еще никто никогда не хотел его так сильно, и даже зная его и то, на что он способен, Тонкс не боялась его. Она все еще хотела его.


	4. Chapter 4

Прошло несколько дней после смерти Дамблдора, и всем еще нужно было много что сделать, включая Люпина. Но со всеми мыслями, что были у него в голове, хотя он и не видел Тонкс с ночи битвы, он все еще не мог перестать думать о ней.

Он пытался забыть ее. Они провели многие месяцы, избегая друг друга и пытаясь продолжать жить, но это было невозможно. Она все еще тоже любила его и хотела быть с ним несмотря ни на что.

Тонкс не заботило то, что он был опасен и беден. Ее не волновало то, что другие могут подумать о них. Она просто хотела его.

А он хотел ее. 

Молли сказала Люпину, что быть рациональным не всегда хорошо, иногда люди должны слушать свое сердце, и в данный момент это было как раз то, что он делал. 

Прибыв в Хогвартс на похороны Дамблдора, Люпин заметил Тонкс у ворот, пробирающуюся к рядам стульев, установленных возле озера, где будут проводиться похороны.

Для этого случая на ней было одето черное платье под серым пальто, но она все еще была в ботинках, которые так любила, ее волосы были такими же тусклыми, как когда они поругались на площади Гриммо.

Еще было рано для похорон, так что там было мало людей, и только некоторые из них уже шли к стульям.

Люпин сделал глубокий вдох и решительно ускорился, чтобы догнать ее.

— Тонкс! — позвал он ее, когда был достаточно близко, чтобы она услышала его.

Она остановилась и потерянно обернулась, еще больше удивившись, когда Люпин вдруг схватил ее за руку и потянул в сторону замка, где не было никого.

— Что...? — спросила она, когда он остановился, не понимая, что происходит.

Но, прежде чем ответить, Люпин схватил ее за талию и поцеловал. Одна его рука находилась на ее пояснице, притягивая Тонкс ближе, а вторая на шее. Он поцеловал ее, не заботясь ни о чем, будто бы это была его единственное желание в жизни.

Тонкс ответила на его поцелуй, открывая рот и позволяя углубить поцелуй. Обвив руками его шею, она сильнее прижалась к нему, словно хотела, чтобы между ними не осталось ни капли пространства. Она слишком долго не видела его и, давно мечтая об этом, не собиралась тратить время зря.

Разъединив поцелуй от недостатка воздуха, они стояли, соприкоснувшись лбами, восстанавливая дыхания и думая о том, что было до этого момента, даже не заботясь о том, где они находятся или кто проходит мимо них.

Спустя некоторого время молчания, наслаждаясь прибыванием в объятиях друг друга, Тонкс заговорила первой.

— Значит ли это...? — она взглянула в его глаза, не закачивая предложение, но Люпин точно знал, что она имела ввиду.

— Да. Давай будем вместе, — он улыбнулся ей, проведя большим пальцем по ее щеке. 

После того, как Дамблдор умер, он думал только об одном. У них больше не было защиты. Война была неизбежна и наступала быстрее, чем они предполагали.

Это мог бы быть конец, ведь они и понятия не имели, какая сторона выиграет, и кто выживет. Так что он просто хотел побыть счастливым хотя бы некоторое время. _Это_ было правильно.

Тонкс широко улыбнулась, и ее волосы вдруг изменились на жвачный розовый, любимый цвет ее и Люпина.

— Я люблю тебя, — это было единственное, что Тонкс могла сказать, ее сердце было готовы выпрыгнуть из груди. Она все еще находилась в объятиях Люпина, держа его лицо в руках, — Очень сильно...

Люпин улыбнулся, вспоминая, как Молли сказала о том, что патронус Тонкс изменился, и теперь это волк. У него не было никаких сомнений. _Она действительно любила его._

Это было чистое чувство, которое, как он думал, никто не может испытывать к нему. Как можно любить такое ужасное, опасное и уродливое существо, как оборотень? 

Он никогда не ожидал этого, не надеялся и считал, что его единственная цель – помочь Гарри, Дамблдору и Ордену Феникса.

И все же, вот оно. Любовь.

Он любим, даже если и не заслуживает этого.

И, Мерлин, как же он любил эту женщину в ответ. Она была для него всем, и сейчас Люпин не мог представить свою жизнь без нее.

Затем, внезапно, он словно пробудился.

Война надвигалась, и многие люди умрут. И он хотел насладится всем, прежде чем все это закончится. Хотел насладится этой женщиной, находящейся рядом с ним.

Жизнь слишком коротка.

— Выходи за меня, — эти слова слетели с его губ даже раньше, чем он успел подумать об этом. Его голос звучал почти что умоляющее.

Люпин никогда не был безрассудным, все в его жизни было тщательно продумано, так как он стал оборотнем, что было самым шокирующим в его жизни. Таким образом, в дополнение к внезапной потере своих друзей, он был в ужасе от того, что у него не будет будущего, и он не сможет контролировать некоторые вещи.

Но сейчас все было по-другому. Они не знали, будет ли у них будущее, будет ли у них завтра. А если и будет, то единственное будущее, которое он мог представить, было с ней, Нимфадорой Тонкс.

И вот он безрассудно спрашивает ее выйти за него замуж, быть с ним. _Пока смерть не разлучит нас._

И ему даже не нужно было услышать ее ответ.

Люпин видел ее широкую улыбку, глаза ее сияли от счастья, и даже слезы начали течь по ее щекам.

И во время их поцелуя он уже знал ответ.

Она сказала да.


End file.
